


Thor's Blumpkin

by Ariesjette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bi! Thor, Big Cock, Blow Jobs, Blumpkin, Farting, Hook-Up, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Scat, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Thor is stressed and finds a dirty slut in a bar to relieve a lot more than his stress





	Thor's Blumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Archive archive archive! Honestly does this count as scat... I'm going with maybe 
> 
> Enjoy!

Fuck this felt good… Thor was having a rough week, everything he had going was falling apart. He hasn't seen Jane since the whole Aether nonsense. Asgard is in turmoil. And he's bloated. But this… this felt good. Thor picked up some random Asian slut of a guy. Tight body, nice arse, and a better mouth. Thor needed release and after being rejected from a hot blonde woman with huge tits; he found his hot guy just waiting at the bar for something. Thor may be from Asgard but he certainly knows what hunger for a good fucking looks like (he's seen it far too often in the mirror). 

He dragged this sorry boy to the bathroom at the bar, it was certainly not the ideal place but Thor’s balls were so blue at this point it put the tesseract to shame. The boys bright pink lips were wet in anticipation. His copper skin ans dark hair were undeniably sexy. To Thor a lot of earth guys looked enticingly different to what he's used to on Asgard (big burly and pale). They entered the too small stall. Thor was nearly boxed in due to his width. Thor I'd usually very respectable… but it looked like this guy was not looking for respect. Thor shoved down his jeans and the lithe cocksucker. Thor sat on the toilet seat and let himself go. He rest his head on the wall ad this skilled boy engulfs what he could of Thor’s 10 inch thick as a coke can cock. Thor felt the world melt on this man's tongue. Thor found himself farting. The smell surprisingly spurred the cocksucker on! Thor was resigned to pleasure and releasing his struggles… that came in the form of letting loose a whirlwind of farts and whatever else needed to come out of his hairy pink ass. 

 

Thor’s fingeres were laced in the smooth soft hair and he skillfully skull fucked the smaller guy. Thor pulled him off the dick and spat into his mouth. The boys face was glowing and sweaty. He couldn't keep up with the dick of a literal god. But damn him to hell if he didn't try to take as much of it before he dies... although choking on an Avengers' dick is the best way to go. 

He opened his throat. He felt the excess foreskin at the back of his throat. Thor’s cum coated the bitch's throat. He stopped taking the whole dick and focused everything on the head. Thor shook… he was so close to busting the biggest nutt of his life… Thor grabbed the Bitch's hair as he jerked with each monstrous rope of cum filling the hungry mouth. 

Thor was so high on that amazing orgasm. He was cognisant enough to wipe his ass clean. He couldn't believe someone did that. He was literally using the hot slut while taking a shit and the cockslut didn't flinch. Thor was happy and the mjolnir between his legs was sated. He walked out of the stall feeling like a weight was lifted (unsure if said weight was the contents of his balls or large inetestine). The cum slut swallowed a lot of Thor’s cum; but a load that size dripped out and he saved some of it. Last thing Thor saw was the cocksucker using the cum as lube. Thor chuckled and left satisfied…. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx for reading! 
> 
> Request at stinkloverdude.tumblr.com or @ariesjette on twitter


End file.
